


Something Handmade

by raisedbymoogles



Category: Transformers G1
Genre: Bondage, Knitting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/pseuds/raisedbymoogles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kup knits a Seeker cozy, Starscream gets a good time he didn't expect, and Moogle has one of those "oh my god, how did I come to be writing this?" moments. (Answer: blame Twitter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Handmade

In Kup's hands, the needles flew. Sparks showered from them as the coil of titanium wire slid over them, was heated to red-hot by the power cores in the tips, and were molded easily by the dance of Kup's needles.

Kup was no wire artist, but he'd had a lot of practice knitting over the millenia. It was relaxing, watching a simple coil of wire transform into something useful - maybe even beautiful - through the application of heat and friction and his own will and imagination. As the newly-knitted mesh spooled out onto his knees, already cool enough to handle, Kup rocked back in his seat and smiled. There was nothing like an afternoon of knitting something with your own two hands to relax a mech.

***

"Let me down _this instant!_ When I said I'd play your bondage games with you, Autobot, I meant as the to-mph!"

Kup smirked as the knitted jaw clamp did its work, reducing Starscream to muffled explosions of outrage. More mesh wrapped around his waist, trapping his arms against his sides and keeping him suspended between ceiling and floor; around his legs, keeping them together and out of the way, and a special fitted piece hugged his wings front and back. Kup tugged the ties closed so it was nice and snug, patted the near wing, and smiled when Starscream let loose another string of muffled invective. Aspersions on his faction, his parentage, and his paintjob, no doubt - what passed for sweet nothings with Decepticons, no matter what bad habits Starscream had been picking up from the lad. "If it gets too much for you, you still have your comm," Kup told his victim, and Starscream glared affront, his resolve to endure everything the old Autobot could throw at him cemented. _These young ones are all alike._

Unsubspacing a knitting needle, Kup twirled it in his fingers briefly before powering it on and touching it to the mesh covering Starscream's wing. Starscream squirmed and moaned through the clamp. The heat was spread through the mesh, reducing what would have been a painful burn to a mild sting that quickly turned into soothing warmth when Kup lifted the needle away. Another touch, closer to the sensitive join, coaxed a howl from his victim. "That's right," Kup murmured, lifting the needle away and counting to three before lowering it again. "This ol' groundkisser's makin' you feel this good. Maybe lips that touch dirt might touch yours after all." He smirked when Starscream moaned at the extreme low end of his vocal range, powerful and shuddering and helpless.

There was nothing like reducing a mech to a puddle of goo with your own two hands to relax a mech.


End file.
